Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A system in which print data is stored in a storage (a storage device) equipped in a printing apparatus or the like, and by which, as necessary, desired print data can be selected and printed from the stored print data is known. In such a system, a preview display of the print data to confirm content of print data is possible. There exist those that can perform a print setting when performing printing, and for example, there are those that can designate color printing, monochrome printing, double-sided printing, page aggregation, or the like, and furthermore it is possible to perform a preview display that reflects the print setting.
In the case that print data stored in the storage is document data, to perform the preview display, it is necessary to interpret the document data and perform rendering processing of the document data. Because the rendering processing of the document data requires time, many techniques for shortening this time exist. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-203746 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique that generates and stores in advance image data that reflects a print setting, and when the print setting is changed, the stored image data is used to generate and display image data corresponding to the changed print setting. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses, in a series of image processes executed until image data is generated, storing intermediate image data generated part way through the processing, and using that intermediate image data to generate and display image data corresponding to the changed print setting.
However, the aforementioned technique recited in Patent Literature 1, in a series of image processes for a particular print setting, stores the intermediate image data generated part way through the processing, and final image data, so a large capacity storage device is necessary. In addition, there is a problem in that because image data for which a layout is completed is stored in the storage device, when a print setting for which a layout changes (for example, a page aggregation setting) is changed, it is not possible to reuse the stored image data.